An image display device such as a liquid crystal display panel used in a data terminal such as a smartphone has been produced by placing a photocurable resin composition between an image display member, such as a liquid crystal display panel and an organic EL panel, and a light-transmitting cover member, and then irradiating the composition with ultraviolet rays to cure the composition to form a light-transmitting cured resin layer, thereby bonding and layering the image display member and the light-transmitting cover member (Patent Literature 1).
A light-shielding layer is provided in a peripheral portion of a surface on the image display member side of the light-transmitting cover member to enhance the luminance and contrast of a display image, and the like. For this reason, curing of the photocurable resin composition interposed between such a light-shielding layer and the image display member does not sufficiently proceed. Therefore, a sufficient adhesion force cannot be obtained. Accordingly, there have been concerns that the light-transmitting cover member and the image display member are displaced, peeling between them and the photocurable resin adhesion faces occur, and the uncured and remaining photocurable resin composition is impregnated into the light-shielding layer to change the color.
It has been proposed that a thermal polymerization initiator is mixed in a photocurable resin composition to form a thermosetting and photocurable resin composition, the thermosetting and photocurable resin composition is applied to a surface of a light-transmitting cover member having a light-shielding layer, the applied surface is layered on an image display member, irradiated with ultraviolet rays and thus cured by light, and the entire product is heated to thermally cure the thermosetting and photocurable resin composition interposed between the light-shielding layer and the image display member (Patent Literature 2).